


TIMINETTE

by BabyClara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marinette grew up in Gotham, Multi, Romance, Salt?, backstory is inexistant for the moment, best childhood friends, dick finds out about paris, even the author doesn't know it, give me all the fluff, no plot yet, tagging is a difficult process that I hate so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: After years apart they finally meet again while Marinette is on a school trip. They see each other a few times and have this weird déjà vu impression. At lunch they finally talk. At the same time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/ Marinette Dupain Cheng, side of jon&dami
Comments: 73
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait some more to post this, because I used up all of my creative juices to write 2 and 1/2 chapters this weekend and I know as soon as I start getting comments I'm gonna want to write more but I don't really have time, because school is poop, but I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> So yes, I started a new fic. Genius. Cuz it's not like there's another one right there, begging for my attention, nooooo. Certainly not... 
> 
> The world needs more Timinette! Enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. I hate starting new fics. I do not know how to tag. And there's so much stuff to do and I want to put so many things in the notes and LIFE IS HARD. ugh. If you have tags you want me to add, you'll become my favourite person~ Like how tf do I tag relationships If I d'OnT kNoW wHaT tHeY aRe YeT?!

"Do I know you?"

"Ok, yeah we definitely know each other" 

"Jinx" snaps her fingers "double jinx!" 

..."This is getting creepy" Mari slaps her hand to her mouth and takes a step back

"Say something completely random" her tour guide, Dick, says.

..."do you like coffee?" Tim, although she doesn't know it yet, shakily points a finger at her and Dick burst into laugher

"Yes"

"Omg"

"Ahh" now Tim has put his hand over his mouth too.

Dick finally calms down enough to tell them he got everything on video, because of course he did.

After a few moments Marinette feels it's safe to talk again, seeing how the supposed not stranger still had a hand on his mouth, "stuff like this used to happen to me all the time when I was a kid with my best friend Timmy, but I haven't seen him in years" she smiled sadly looking at her hands. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from both men, and the supposed not stranger (that's getting long) whispered something so low she almost didn't catch it. But she did. Sometimes she really loved her enhanced hearing. 

"Mare bear?" Her head snapped up in surprise and she took the time to really look at the man in front of her. He actually looked a lot like her Timmy but older ~~and hot~~ , which was normal as she hadn't seen him in years. Their eyes locked. She took a step forward and hesitantly brought her hand up as if to cup his cheek. He grabbed her hand leaned on it. 

"Tim tam? Is it really you?" Her voice cracked, barley more then a whisper.

"Mare bear" he said louder and pulled her into a hug, crushing her in his embrace, not that she minded, she had become touch starved...

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and clung on to them for dear life and exhaled shaky breaths. He was really here. She'd planned on looking for him while in Gotham, she'd have to thank Tikki for her luck of finding him, by accident, on her second day here. She hadn't felt this content in a long time. Since Lila's arrival. 

But in Tim's arms she felt safe. She trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her. She could probably just stay here forever. That would be fine by her. 

She hadn't realized she'd started crying until she noticed the wet mark on Tim's shirt. That just made her cry harder and she wasn't able to stop no matter how hard she tried. She hadn't let herself cry in years, Tim's sudden appearance breaking down all her walls, like he usually did. She passed her arms behind his back and hugged him tighter. Years of pent up emotions from all the bullying and responsibilities came crashing down on her, and Tim, by association. Soon she was full on sobbing and Tim picked her up and went to his office for more privacy. 

He sat on the small couch he'd insisted on getting, and Marinette buried herself in his chest. He started gently brushing her hair with his fingers, silent tears running down his face, and humming a soft song that used to calm her down when they were children.

Marinette had always been one to hide her emotions. Never feel, file away for later. Once a month she'd just, break down, and he'd be there each time and would hold her as she cried and sometimes they'd talk about it after, sometimes not. When she was forced to leave, he'd been scared she would fall into the same pattern, and he wouldn't be there for her. He'd cried for days after she'd left. He never cried. And now, ten years later, she was finally back. And he was crying again. He couldn't be happier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter secundos~ is that a word? 
> 
> And it seems this may have been marked as a oneshot up untill now~ ooops sorry, cuz it's not~ I can feel the disappointment radiating off you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatable thing of the day~  
> You know the moment when you try to say something relatable but it comes out "ahhh yes, the harsh life of having your mouth... under... your eyes?" But then somebody saves you by saying something even stupider. (Like how crocodiles actually have their mouth over their eyes, but that's not true and that's with its stupid) Yeaaah. Let's not talk about that too much...

Dick was having the weirdest day ever. First he'd been excited because he was going to play tour guid for the French class that had won the Martha and Thomas Wayne scholarship program. Well, one student had won, but the whole class got to come and possibly apply at Gotham Academy on a scholarship. None had but the winner, which was weird but they probably had their reasons. 

Then he'd actually met the class. Harsh reality. They were terrible. He was glad they hadn't applied at Gotham academy, they would have spoiled the reputation of the school. The winner seemed nice though. She stayed far from her class and tried to ignore them, no matter how many insults he heard trim throwing her way. He saw her flinch a bit whenever the brunette with glasses or the blond boy would glare at her or look at her disappointedly. The girl with sausage hair was either spinning some sob story about how she knew the Waynes or something, how the hell were her classmates believing it, or talking about how the contest winner was bullying her. Really were these people dumb?! (Yes dick, they are) 

Anyway, that aside, his new friend, Marinette, the contest winner, was an absolute angel! She was so cute, and smoll, AND she'd gotten accepted at Gotham academy! He was gonna have to introduced her to Damian~ 

When the tour was over, he brought the class to the cafeteria, and there he met up with Tim, and Marinette, because she didn't look like she had anywhere to go. And the funniest thing happened! Mari and Tim were going to get along great he could feel it. But then suddenly they were hugging and Marinette was crying, and then so was Tim, and then he picked her up and left!! Clearly fate decided today hadn't been died enough. 

He was debating wether to go after them or let them be when the students of Paris all took out their phones and started watching something that looked like the news. Intrigued he went to see what it was about.   
  
Had to be a big joke. Couldn't possibly be real. But it was the Parisian main news line. What the actual fuck. Five minutes passed, then ten, and they were just all watching some sort of villain wreak ravage in their city. After fifteen minutes, sausage hair girl tried to discreetly leave the table. She failed, but Dick was pretty sure that was point, if the sheepish smile she put on when everybody turned to her, literal question marks in their eyes. 

"I... I hum, probably shouldn't be telling you this, but... Well, you see ladybug sometimes takes small vacations. And, she never tells me when, of course, because otherwise hawkmoth could know with all the times he's tried to take advantage of me to get to ladybug because I'm her best friend" she smiled again and shuffled her feet, "and well, she asked me to give her call if she didn't show up to battles after fifteen minutes... Obviously, you can't tell anybody I have her number." She rushed to add. 

Her classmates rushed to her defence and told her they'd cover for her. Cover her of what? No idea. She thanked them and rushed to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, limping and with a slap mark on her cheek. Wtf. How did she manage that by _going to the bathroom_?! When she got to the table she burst into god awful fake sobs and told the class how Marinette had cornered her in the toilet, slapped her and kicked her in the leg and told her that ladybug would never answer a stupid bitch like her, and how she'd blamed Lila for stealing all of her friends, again, whoops. She wasn't supposed to say that. And blablabla. He stopped listening. 

With Lila in need of help and all that fake stuff, their phones were forgotten. Dick rolled his eyes and went to get food. He came back and sat as far away as possible from the class. Another twenty or so minutes passed before cheers brought him back to reality. The Paris class were all looking at their phones once more. He reculantly got closer to see what was up. It was the same fighting scene as before but the heros had arrived. 

A red and black spotted heroine and a, also red and black, but more black, hero. They both had dark hair, the girl's in a high pony attached with a red ribbon that was sticking up as if to make antennas, the boy's flying freely in the wind. The fight was over in under five minutes after they got there. 

The class was gushing about how great the new hero was and how well they worked together, and how fast the battle was over. The spotted heroine caught some sort of purple flying thing, was that a butterfly, WiTh A yOyO, like seriously, who fights with a yoyo, and then threw said yoyo into the air and screamed 'miraculous ladybug'. Was she supposed to represent a ladybug then? Then freaking real live ladybugs came out of the yoyo and flew around the city repairing all the damage. There where two explanation for what just happened. Magic, or fake. He really hopped it wasn't magic, he hated magic. Okay, no, he actually loved it but not when he had to pretend to be serious and couldn't go play in, or with, said magic... He hated magic for that.

After her little throw, the heroine turned around, said something and literally jumped the other hero, wrapping her legs around his hips and crashing their lips together. The camera moved and there was a holyshit, probably coming form the camera man/woman and then the screen went blank. 

The little blond girl with pixie hair squealed and all hell broke lose. Everybody was talking at the same time one over the other until the table went silent at Lila's sob. 

"I- I can't believe- I can't believe they'd- they'd just cheat- cheat on- on me like that" 

"Cheat on who girl? What are you talking about?" Glasses asked, wrapping an arm around the crying girl. 

"My- my boyfriend and- and my best friend- sob- I can't believed they just- they just" she cried some more, letting her classmates come to a conclusion themselves. 

"OMG that bitch! I can't believe she'd just do that to you! She doesn't deserve to be a hero!"

"I- I didn't want to admit it- but- but, I feel like I've- I've seen this coming ever- ever since Marinettethreatenedmetwoweeksago SOB" 

All hell broke lose, again, and Dick silently slipped away. He'd heard enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ma peeps! Fuck canon ages. I actually don't even know the canon ages, but that's beside the point. Marinette and Tim are 10 months separated in age, Tim is 18 and Marinette is 17, the rest of the class is a mix of 16 soon to be 17 and 17. Damian is 16, but like, he just turned 16.
> 
> Hum, Dick is 24, Jason is 22, Brucie is 39, Alfred is immortal. Barbara thinks it's very rude to ask a lady's age, so that's undisclosed. 
> 
> Do you guys want this to be Dick&Barabara ? It's not very important at all, I think, but I want to know anyway. I don't like having unknowns in my story.
> 
> WhY dO tHe EnD nOtEs Of ThE lAsT cHaPtEr StIlL bE ThErE?!!!?!! 😫😫😫 gah!😭

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question. Is this considered a poll? What is a poll really? Anyway. 
> 
> So this story could go many ways. Well, two actually.   
> Either it's polygamous tim&mari&dami OR its Timinette with a side of jon&dami. I'm honestly very indecisive, but I have like this gut feeling it's gonna be Timinette. I still want to know what y'all think tho and my opinion might change. 
> 
> I still don't have a plot for this, at all, so yeah. Mostly fluff for now, idk, I don't really want to label it or think to far ahead cuz it'll discourage me. 
> 
> OH AND BTW!! I don't have a title for this yet 😂 I am VERY open to suggestions


End file.
